Typical automotive fuel systems have a fuel pump which may be mounted within or outside of a fuel tank, a fill pipe extending into the tank through which fuel is introduced into the tank, and one or more vapor vent valves or rollover valves which communicate with a vapor canister outside of the fuel tank. Each component is typically received through a separate opening in the fuel tank and is sealed thereto in assembly. Each opening through the fuel tank provides a leak path through which hazardous hydrocarbon vapors may escape to the atmosphere. Under increasingly strict governmental regulations, the emissions of hydrocarbons from vehicles must be reduced.
Additionally, in prior fuel systems, the operation of the fuel pump is controlled by the vehicle electronic control unit (ECU). The ECU also controls a plurality of other engine and vehicle functions and processes information provided from a plurality of sensors including sensors within the fuel tank such as a fuel level sensor. Notably, different fuel pumps, fuel tanks and other components may be used in different fuel system applications thereby requiring the ECU's to be programmed or calibrated for each particular application to properly function and control the various components. The various components for the vehicle fuel system also require a plurality of fluid connections and electrical connections between the interior of the tank and the exterior of the tank which undesirably increases the assembly time and cost of a vehicle fuel system.